forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Irae T'sarran
| formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Drow | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = | class = | class1e = | refs1e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = | class35 = | refs35 = | class4e = | refs4e = | class5e = | refs5e = | alignment = }} Irae T'sarran was a female drow high priestess of Kiaransalee who attempted to exact her goddess's vengeance upon the surface lands by raising an army of undead beneath the Dalelands. Description Irae was striking for a drow, as she was an albino, a seldom seen variant known as a szarkai. An eerily beautiful elf, Irae had white skin and a hairless head whilst her body seemed to be wrapped in a glowing green mist that surrounded her shoulders and chest, then rose up behind her head like a cloak. Posessions Irae carried few items, but those she did possess were potent indeed. On her right hand was a fine metal guantlet known as the claw of the revenancer and in her left she held a long black rod, that spurted pale green flame from one end, known as the rod of the twisted Weave. Lastly, she wore the eyes of the spider, a silver plate studded with a row of rubies that adorned her head like a tight-fitting helm and extended down to cover her left eye as well. History Early life During Irae T'sarran's youth, she was a young noble of House T'sarran in Maerimydra. However, one day while Irae was away from the city, the other drow noble houses of the city turned a blind eye to the destruction of the rest of her house by a rival. This event caused her to turn to Kiaransalee, the drow deity of vengence, and with the few remaining survivors of House T'sarran's destruction she hid in Maerimydra until she could enact her vengeance. Silence of Lolth Irae's opportunity arrived in the wake of the Silence of Lolth, in 1372 DR, when the clergy of Lolth in Maerimydra were stripped of their powers. On Elient 23 the archmage of the city, Duneth Wharreil; and his allies of ogres, giants and demons led by Kurgoth Hellspawn, took this chance to invade the city. As the chaos of the assault unfolded, Irae and her cult followers eradicated the House Chûmavh, the ruling house that permitted House T'sarran's destruction, and by Elient 28 and taken control of Castle Maerimydra. From that vantage point, Irae struck out and slew the archmage, turning him into a silveraith in the process, and toppled his Shattered Tower on Marpenoth 2. Although still besieged by the forces of Kurgoth Hellspawn, the high priestes made preparations to take over the city fully by developing her great revenance spell. To this end she summoned the Undying Temple in Castle Maerimydra and dispatched her children, Dorina and Zedarr T'sarran to harry the surface lands. It was her hope that this spell would allow her to cleanse the city of Kurgoth Hellspawn's besieging forces and lead an army of revenants against the surface lands. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen Gallery CotSQ1 1024x768.jpg|''Promotional wallpaper of Irae T'sarran and her army.'' References Category:Females Category:Drow Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Kiaransalee Category:Hierophants Category:High priestesses Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Undying Temple Category:Inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Members of House T'sarran